Gram negative and gram-positive bacteria are the most common causes of infection. Early detection of bacterial infection is correlated with greater prognosis for full recovery. Conventional anatomic imaging techniques such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computed tomography (CT) are incapable of reliably distinguishing infection from sterile inflammation. Thus, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies.